


What kind of baby do you think I was?

by Princess_Of_Puffins



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Short One Shot, like toddler age, soft, young!Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Of_Puffins/pseuds/Princess_Of_Puffins
Summary: How did Konstantin know what Villanelle was like as a baby? Perhaps... he was there.
Kudos: 24





	What kind of baby do you think I was?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first Killing Eve ficlet. I mainly wrote this as a self-indulgent imagine as to what V was like as a baby and thought I might as well post it. Hope you enjoy and drop me a comment!

_ “What kind of baby do you think I was?”  _

The words sting Konstantin’s ears like a swarm of bees. 

Because he was there. 

He saw the tiny pink onesie pajamas patterned with sleepy kittens. 

He tied back the messy, angel-blond hair with a purple scrunchie. 

He encouraged those shaky waddles into confident first steps. 

He heard the pitiful cries accompanied by crocodile tears when denied dessert before dinner.

He begrudgingly sipped water from tiny plastic teacups at pretend tea parties.

...and then he watched them take her away. Before he knew it, unnamed men in dark suits came for her, to place her with a new family for her training. 

“She shows promise,” said the men. “It’s for the best of the organization,” they said. “It’s best for your family,” they said. 

He saw her tiny kicks and heard her gut-wrenching wails as they dragged her into the unmarked car. 

He watched as her doe-like eyes stared back at him from the rear window.

The memory burns itself into Konstantin’s brain like acid. 

So, coldly, he spits out, “Ugly. You were ugly as hell, okay?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up over at my tumblr, waffles-and-puffins!


End file.
